


Marriage

by DramatistArtisan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: You wonder if he is drunk as he speaks the vows. He has to be to be doing this… willingly. You wish you were drunk.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1V1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/gifts).



> Based on a little rp post with a buddy who I blame all my Valerius fanfics on lol they also helped a lot in helping me get this done. Used a few lines from them so thank you, buddy!

You wonder if he is drunk as he speaks the vows. He has to be to be doing this… willingly. You wish you were drunk.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.”

You hate how you relish the way his hand caresses your cheek, index finger tilting your chin up. It forces you to no longer hide, to face the ceremony. It is not like you do not wish to marry him, he has a level of  **_Virtutis_ ** like his father, it is due to that makes this feel unreal.

“Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine.”

You say after he speaks. He lifts his cup for you to pour the ceremonial wine in, black. Why black you wonder. You wanted to check out before the ceremony but blocked from entering the church. Likely on the Consul's order since you have a tendency to be overwhelmed quickly, and since it is your wedding that reaction would have caused ‘runaway bride’ incident. One Valerius can understand however not others.

“With this candle, I will light your way into darkness.”

Without missing a beat he lights the candle using the flame representing “God’s Light” on the altar. The light is pink with hints of white but the candle’s flame is yellow. You want to blow it out, take a step back to figure out what the hell you are doing this for! It is not for money, no that would be easy. It is not for power, Valerius would never allow himself to be used in such a way. Love? It is a possibility, yet, impossible given the nature of politics. Coy playful words of a suggestive theme between the Consul and yourself lead to this, you conclude. It benefits you to marry such a man, but him? A bed warmer? You internally scowl if that is his reason. You are more than that!

“I vow to have no other.” The ring is given to the Consul by the priest. “With this ring,” A golden wedding band with the engraving of a ram on it. You lift your left hand up, ring finger slight lifted higher than the other fingers. He steps closer, “I ask you to be mine.” Funny how you both are past that point. Once the ring is on, you take the candle placing it on the small table in front of the altar. He drinks from the cup most of the wine since you dislike the stuff. You silently thank him as you drink the rest without gagging. Once done, you hold the empty cup with a closed smile on your face.

The ceremony completed.

* * *

 

The after party for the new couple is one you really did not want to attend; perhaps because you do not want to see these people or because you want to go straight to the honeymoon. A dark blush dusts your cheeks as you play with your wedding band. “Has the wine affected so much, tup?” A tease at your quiet shy blushing manner after the ceremony. You glance at his relaxed yet proper form, the garb he wears is cruel to make him more physically appealing than he already is.

“I bet that would make you happy,” Scoffing, “Your bride too tired to bed. It would be easy for you to slip away to work.” Bitter to him even though you have no real need to keep this facade up, he knows it too. His hand touching you fidgeting ones, “A man knows his duties both in and out of the bedchambers.” In short, you are not escaping what is making you glittery. No fear. Excitement. This man, a man of power who can have one, a man who commands military as well as a voice between Count and people… Dear God this is the man who is going to-- “Excuse me a moment.” Pulling your hand away as you get up from the table to go to get some air.

Outside the party is muffled enough for you to clear your head. First, was accepting the reality that you are married. Which you are okay within fact! It is just who, not that is bad, but it is. Being of low nobility or simply upper-middle-class, you know  **_nothing_ ** about the Court and higher nobility rules. You still wonder why he settled for you in the back of your mind. If flirting and playing hard to get was going to get you this then maybe you should have done it to another person of standing. Then again: You like your fun with Valerius. You sit on the edge of the fountain playing with the water causing the fallen cherry blossom petals to move around in different directions. The estate of the Consul is beautiful-- Glorious similar to the place. It was full of color on the outside, these trees from a land near his native land. It is amusing how his place of living is full of bright colors but he dresses so blandly, even his favorite color is boring! Sighing as you see another reflection behind your own. “I needed air.” Turning your head to look over your shoulder, “Don't worry I don't plan to run away. A little late for that.” Then your head turned back to stare at the water.

Regrets are not what you feel, you regret nothing in the life given to you.

You simply wish life was readable like a book. The book highest on the shelf cover in beige and gold is the one you wish to read. To see what he really thinks of this. If only you knew why he married you is got of envy. It was not enough to keep having the causal dalliance around the palace, no, he needed to have both body and paper. To announce to everyone who dared wished to capture your attention that you are  _ his _ .

He takes your left hand kissing the wedding ring, “Allow me to attend to you, my wife.” Flipping your hand so the palm is facing up, his lips kiss your wrist causing that dark dust of to reappear on your face. You sat up snatching your arm away, at first he thought he was doing something wrong, no quite the opposite. His bold tup taking hold of his face as you harshly press your lips against his, passionately with teeth and tongue, his hands latching onto your hips as he matches your needs.

Valerius is a greedy man, a  _ ravenous _ one, he is able to keep it tame knowing when and where to unleash that fleshly desires. You brought it out of him as his Proxenos, keeping up with him as best as you can. It was hard for you given your background, not like that stopped you from performing your duties.

A partner worthy of him. One not boring as well.

You have fire, drive, that pushes you. Valerius and yourself often butting heads like rams when orders were given. His life as always been  _ boring _ but to have such a rebellious tup ready to defend themselves?

Oh, how  **_fun_ ** , a diamond in the rough he must have to himself.

The limitations of high nobility unaffected you long ago, he hates how he must teach you the rules of the  _ Gam _ e, yet, it excites him just like how this heavy petting is. He pulls away to guide you further into his garden paradise. The garden is where he plants his beautiful flower, watering with affections, like a flower in need of assistance to grow, he will show and give you what is needed to survive this new life. Peeling away old petals as he does with your wedding dressing, he wants to see how much you blossomed under his leadership. 

Among the flowers whilst the guests celebrate unaware to of the fornication just outside the walls. How scandalous and  _ freeing _ .

Tonight is different from over past sexual exploits. Now you are doing it with him as his wife, his partner, his  _ mate _ . You are high on it. High on how he is quick to touch you, mouth taking a nipple into its mouth to suckle. Hips rocking to grind on each other for some relief. Your fingers running through his stylized hair, the hairpins with precious stones hanging from the end and smooth dark wood decorated with gold; those pins are taken out then dropped without care. Hair tugged has his teeth deep red marks on his favorite spots.

It is a mess. A mess of lust, enjoy, and thrill. Rolling around the grass like young lovers; touching each other like lovers separated for years, fucking like newlyweds. You cover your mouth as you lay on the ground letting your husband has his way with you, a treat he appreciates. His tup trying so hard not to scream when his cock fills him, his chuckles when you use both hands to hold back those blissful cries.

 

Later you both skip the party to clean the dirt and grass from your bodies. Both content with enjoying each other’s couple until you feel the need to show you can be equally dominant as him. It is not a mess like in the garden, it is all you and you like to draw things out.

He will pay you in kind by taking you on his desk, but that is for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Corpse's Bride vows were adorable!


End file.
